


I'm In Love With a Criminal

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, GTA AU, Los Santos, M/M, first thing said tattoed on your body, tattooed on body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray always anticipated finding his soulmate. Once you turned 16, the first thing you hear your soul mate  was always tattooed on place on your body. But he grew scared as when he saw the words "Hands up, or the kid dies." plastered on his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "This is a Robbery!"

"Ray, dude, calm the fuck down. I know you're excited for the words to pop up but i swear you're gonna explode if you're so ecstatic."

Michael told his over excited friend. He knew what it was like to be over excited on waiting for the words to appear on his body when he was 16 and when the words "What if your legs, didn't know if they were legs?" show up on his chest. He didn't expect a dumb ass question to pop up on his chest but, in the middle of class when the exchange student asked the science teacher this question he couldn't help but shout out "That is the dumbest question ever!" the two students turned to look at each other and that's how the Brit found his Mogar.

Ray's birthday was tomorrow and he was hoping that he didn't get a stupid statement like his friends did. 

"Nah, I'm too hyped up to calm down. I'm gonna finally see the words pop up on my skin and I'll find my soulmate like you can Gavin did."

"Well, this is Gavin, it's not as cracked up as you hoped it would be."

"WOT!"

"I'm just kidding Dumbass."

Michael kissed Gavin large nose and Ray was slightly jealous but, just smiled with the fact that he might find his soulmate like they did.

This was gonna be the best.

* * *

This was the worst. Ray looked down at the writing on his arm. From his wrist to his shoulder he could read the words "Hands up, or the kid dies.". He grew scared hearing his mother walk towards the bathroom. He rushed to pull his long sleeved shirt over his head.

"El Cariño, are you okay in there? Did the words show up?"

"Nah, not yet Mamá. They'll show up later on."

Ray hated to lie to his mom but, after reading the words on his arm he couldn't show them to his mom.

"Well hurry up dear, we have to go to bank before I drop you off at your friends house."

"Alright Mamá, I'll be out in a second."

Ray just hoped that whoever said theses words were just kidding.

* * *

Ray stood in line of a bank with his mom as she made a withdrawal for home purposes and a little amount for him so he could buy whatever he wanted instead of buying him a shitty gift that he would fake liking. The room was filled with men in tuxedo and but one man stuck out to him. He looked like the typical hot dad with sweeping blonde hair and sinister light blue eyes. He was probably twice his size and and height. Ray made eye contact with said hot dad and Ray's face heated up and he whimpered out "My god, he's hot."

"What was the sweetie?"

"Um..nothing Mamá"

He turned back to look at the hot dad but, found him gone from his spot. He could suddenly feel the barrel of a gun on the back of his head.

"Hands up, or the kid dies!"

His mother was the first to drop and raised her hands in the air, praying her son wouldn't get shot and everyone else fell to the ground. The man pressed closer to his him and with whispered in his ear, "You're pretty hot yourself." 


	2. "BmVagaBond"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets braver than he thought he could ever get.  
> (Ryan, Jack and Geoff and all of the lackeys can speak Russian.)

The man held Ray against his chest, the pistol flush against his temple. Ray could see his mother on the ground, shaking with tears running down her cheeks. She was clearly fearful for her only son's life. The man around all wearing skull masks were giving giant duffle bags and brief cases to the employees behind the desks. They quickly gave them the money and ducked down like the people who had thought that today was going to be an normal, boring day at the bank. Oh, how mistaken they were.

The blond man whistled over a lackey over to him, one that wasn't wearing a mask. He had the brightest, lightest blue eyes Ray had ever seen before in his life that calmed him from the panic he was feeling moments ago. He had one of the curly mustaches that villains from the timey movies would always have but, this man was much more good looking than these men.

"Take him to Jack. Make sure he doesn't run off or get agitated from anything. And if you have to have Jack put him to sleep so the ride back to base will be easier on him."

The man simply nodded with a grunt and had an arm wrapped around Ray's waist and gently lead him out of the bank. He almost calmly left the build with the mustached amn but, stopped when he could hear the heart wrenching cry of his mother. He looked back and looked into his mother sobbing face. She had a lackey above of her with a steal toed boot to her back and a shotgun pointed at the back of her head. Her eyes were only on her son that had been about to leave the building. The masked man cocked the gun and that's what made Ray slither out of the old timers grip to run to his mother.

Ray wasn't one to exercise. He was always a weak boy that never wanted to go outside, unlike his friend Michael who was growing more buff than before when they met. Only certain things would make Ray mad, and ANYONE hurting his mom was the #1 thing to piss him off.

He rushed the guy and punched him dead in the face, his white skull mask being slightly broken and falling from his face. Ray could see blood flow from his nose and a tooth fell from his mouth and seeing that satisfied Ray. The gunman was no longer armed and the shotgun laid next to his mother. He completely bypassed the gun to check on his mom.

"Mamá ¿estás bien?" _Mom, are you alright?_

"Estoy miel bien, necesito salir de aquí." _I'm fine honey, you need to get out of here."_

Ray began to help his mother to her feel when he heard the gun that had been dropped being picked up again and just by instinct, he knew it was being pointed at him. He kneeled in front of his mom to block the shot but, never felt the bullet. Instead he saw an angry blond haired boss, with the shotgun in one hand and the hair of the gunman who was on his knees in front of him in the other hand.

"Нечисть ! Приносим свои извинения СЕЙЧАС!" _Scum! Apologize, NOW!_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Ray didn't know what the man had said but it made the man who attacked his mother very apologetic. Ryan looked ready to scalp the man who almost shot him but, the mustached man cam e to him and whispered something in his ear. He pushed the man to the ground with no mercy to him.

"Получить все люди здесь в хранилище. Возьмите его с Джеком." _Get all of the people in here to the vault. Take him to Jack._

The blond leader helped Ray and his mom from the ground. The henchmen who had been set straight by him took his mom's arm and lead her with all the other people to the vault in the back while Mustache took him to the back of the side of building to an exit that was in an alleyway.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? Mom! Mom! Let me go you shithead."

The old timer was stronger then he looked as he continued to take Ray to the alley where he saw only one dark van. Outside the driver's side he could see the only woman that worked for the blond man. She had bright orange hair that was tied into a bun on the top of her head. She wore a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, very different than all of the men inside wearing tuxedos and suits.

Ray could see her bright brown eyes that made him jealous. His eyes were dirty brown while hers reminded him of a milk chocolate bar or hot chocolate that his mother would make him when the weather decided to be a bitch and be cold as fuck. His eyes looked like a mud puddle while hers were the soft, comforting brown that reminded him of a sweater he would wear that his mother had hand made herself. She was eating a box of candy when she saw the mustached man and Ray. She almost chocked on her sweets seeing the boy with him.

"What the Hell?! I thought we said no kidnapping. We already have enough felonies as it is."

"Not my decision. Vagabond wanted it, not me. Plus the boy seems to be his soulmate."

The red head, Jack he assumed, gasped. ray didn't understand why it seemed so bad but, he was a 16 year old kid who was the soul mate to a well known criminal. Ray thought about his mother and wanted to go back to help her but he felt himself be smushed into a pair of boobs that belonged to Jack. 

"Don't you worry kid. I ill teach you how to deal with Ryan's bullshit."

In that moment he could feel a sharp pain in his back and he suddenly felt sleepy. He could hear men exiting the bank and police sirens and just before he feel asleep he could hear the leader, Ryan Jack had called him, run outside to them. He was lifted into the backseat of the black van with his head in the the mustached man's lap and Jack in the drivers seat and Ryan in passenger seat.

"I hope you treat this kid right Ryan. God knows he didn't expect a criminal to be his soulmate."

Ray fell asleep with the thought of "You're damn right I didn't." before completely going under.


	3. Fake AH Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ray wakes up he's in a shirt that is way too big for him with sweat pants that almost seemed to fit him and the smell of pizza hits his nose and the sound of two people yelling reaches his ears. He hears a gun shot and stiffens.
> 
> Where the hell is he?

When Ray wakes up he's in a long sleeved shirt that is way too big for him that almost covers his hands over with sweat pants that almost seemed to fit him and the smell of pepperoni pizza hits his nose.

He looks over the bed he's in and sees that he's lying in a queen sized bed with satin red sheets and pillows that almost felt like heaven to him. He sits up and sees the room is bright with tropical colors of blue,red, green and only a tiny bit of black here and there. A large armoire stood on the side of the room and he could see dresses and the typical girl clothing on one side, the other side was full on suits, button up shirts and dress pants, almost like a billionaire would wear, but not too crazy. It was split down the middle almost like how a married couple would have it.

The bed was too soft and the smell of pizza is so enchanting to him he wanted to stay there for life when the sound of two people yelling finally reaches his ears and comprehends in his mind. One's female the other male, it sounds almost like a marital dispute taking place, something he was used to hearing. His stomach rumbles and he fights with himself if he should stay here and eat the pizza and let the fight run its own coarse without him rustling up the wasps nest or go see if he can make it better.

He hears a gun shot and freezes.

There was silence.

Where the fuck was he.

Then he remembered. He had been kidnapped. Taken as a hostage. He had seen his this hot guy who was his soulmate but, also a criminal, part of a crew.

He doesn't know what came over him but, something in his mind told him to check if the other person was okay. He jumped out of the bed and through the door. He looked like he was in a mansion  from the hanging crystal chandler and the spiraling stairs that went down and also up to another floor. The carpet under his feet was soft, almost like velvet.

"Seriously Ryan?! You get angry at me and decide to shot the wall! Geoff is gonna have your ass when he gets back from getting The Backups."

Ray quietly ran downstairs with fast, nimble feet. He almost got lost among the many doors but, he saw one cracked open door with light streaming out. He silently walked to the door and leaned his head over to watch the encounter.

He saw the red headed woman from earlier, her hair now down from the bun and went to her shoulder blades. She wore a floral tank top with shorts and no shoes as she stared menacingly at who he would assume was the person who shot the wall.

Ray gasped silently, it was the man from the back, he knew it was from the light blue eyes but, he had changed from the hot dad looking man to a maniac. His once swooping blond hair was now long black hair, he had face paint on that almost reminded him of a demented clown. He had on a leather jacket and jeans, he could see the holster of a knife, a hunting knife if anything else. If Ray was really honest with himself, the creepy look almost looked really good on him, almost more than the hot dad look. He was on his knees, staring at the ground, almost ashamed of himself. He tried to look anywhere he could that wasn't the red head's eyes.

"Now, I want you to listen to me Ryan, and listen good. Think about that poor boy. Think about his family. Think about his friends. Do you think the boy really wants to stay here? He's only sixteen, he just got his marks, do you really think he would want to stay here with a bunch of criminals?"

"He's my soulmate." Was all he said. It was almost unheard but, it reached Ray's ears. The look on the woman's face softened, it almost looked motherly. She kneeled down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know he is Ryan but, you don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand!"

Ryan almost yelled at her. His head lashed up and looked her dead in the face, his blue eyes turned a dark blue when he yelled at her. His fists were clenched. his eyes were wide and his neck almost looked strained.

"Jack, I'm 34! I got my marks 18 years ago! I thought that maybe my soulmate was in another country or in some kind of trouble. I even thought they were Dead! No, When I got my marks, they weren't even Alive yet! I know the kid didn't expect this, I didn't either! Does he want to be here, probably not. Is his family and friends worried about him, most likely yes! I had to watch you and Geoff slowly fall in love with each other since we were teens and I was all by myself!" Ryan slowly started to get to his feet, he towered over Jack's figure, almost like the loom of death that no one would want to see. Jack had to lean back just to make eye contact with him.

"You and Geoff, Burns, Hullum, Heyman, all of you! Even the new recruited rookies! I watched all of you fall in love with the person meant for you and I was always the third wheel that no on wanted! My parents thought I was a freak for not having met my soulmate like everyone else was! I got called a freak and misfit for years by everyone and...and..."

Ryan broke. He fell back on his knees with his head on his own lap. Ray could hear him sniffling, trying to be quiet with his crying. Jack wrapped her small arms as far around the bigger man as she could, he cried into her shoulder.

"All I wanted...was what everyone else had...except me."

Ray couldn't watch anymore. He pulled away from the partially open door and sat on the marble floor, holding back tears from the scene. He could understand where Ryan was coming from. He was the youngest of his friends and watching Michael and Gavin get lovely dovey with each other always kinda hurt him but, Ryan had been alone for years. He watched all the people around him get who was made for them but, could never find the person meant for him.  Ray had to cover his mouth to kept from whimpering out for them to hear. Ray leaned against the closed door and was late to realize that the door was unlatched and he fell back first into the room. Ryan froze while Jack pulled a pistol, from where, Ray had not seen but it was there pointed at him, straight between the eyes.

Jack and Ryan realized who it was and Ryan ran at full sprint out of the room.

"Ryan! Come back! Damnit!"

She ignored Ray as she went to an intercom on the side of the wall, Ray hadn't noticed it but, it was almost the same color of the wall.

"Tats! If you're anywhere near another com, answer me, ASAP."

Jack released the button and nothing was heard for a while before another female voice came through.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"I need you in the comfort room, now."

She didn't respond, but Ray knew that woman was on her way here.  Jack picked him up by his armpits and took him to the couch. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and wiped his tears away from his cheeks. Ray tried to hide his tears from her but, she held his hand.

"I'm sorry..I..I ruined everything." Ray nearly sobbed out. Jack only held his hand tighter and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Its not your fault, Ryan doesn't like to be seen as "weak" in front of a lot of people," Jack gave air quotes at the word weak.. She clearly saw Ryan as a strong guy, she hated seeing Ryan like that but she didn't know the best way to help him out. Ray was trying to quietly wipe his tears but, Jack kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears away for him. Jack reminded him of his own mom, and that made him sad. He missed his mom and wanted to see if she was okay, he was worried about her. 

"I know you're probably confused about everything but, I'll explain everything to you later alright."

Ray only nodded, when another woman entered the room.

She was about 5'6 not much shorter than Ray, with long brown hair that went to her shoulder blades, on either side of her face were braids, almost like the dwarfs from The Hobbit, She wore a long sleeved, dark blue shirt with a animated cat head on the front with a white asymmetrical skirt and sneakers on her feet. She had light, bright green/blue eyes, they were almost as bright as the mustached man that had pulled him from the bank. She had a clipboard cradled in her arm with a cup of Starbucks coffee in one hand and a phone in the other and she had her eyes on Jack.

Jack lifted from the couch and walked up to her.

"Ma'am?"

"What have I told you about calling me ma'am? I feel old already as it it." Jack said, though smiling with her arms crossed.

"Sorry. What is it that you needed?"

"I need you to call Burns and Hullum, tell them to get their asses here on the double. Call Geoff and tell him to hurry up with The Backups and the new recruits, they all need to know of the small situation with the kid," She pointed to Ray without looking at him. Ray blushed and held his hands together under the stare of the smaller brunette.

"Do you want me to call Ms. Griffon as well?"

"No, not today. She's having enough trouble as it is with her new recruit, no need to bring her and the other girls in this just yet."

Just as she was about to leave, Jack gripped a shoulder lightly.

"One more thing. I need you to find Ryan. He ran off somewhere in the house and no one knows him better than you do. Talk to him, be as gentle as you can, okay?"

Tats nodded and she walked up to Ray and smiled down at him from his spot on the couch. She handed over her coffee over to him, which he took slowly, as to make sure she was sure with handing over her drink.

"Knowing the stuff that just happened, you need this way more than I do."

Ray looked down at her now coffeeless hand Ray could see the neat cursive on her hand with only two words there.

_"You're breathtaking."_

He saw on her finger, a ring. It was an engagement ring. It fit her small finger and it gleamed under the light of the room. Seeing the words on her hand and what they said and the ring on her finger made him almost jealous of her. This is how he had wanted it to go. He wanted something simple and sweet like how she had gotten it but, he was stuck with the crazy words on his arm. How a person so innocent looking like her be in a gang like this, he didn't know.

"Don't think its all its cracked up to be kid."

She said to him silently, enough so that Jack couldn't hear. He was taken from his thoughts by the statement.

"What?"

"My Matt's sweet and I love him and how much he puts up with me being in the Fake AH but, I'll tell you that all the sweet gooey stuff isn't all that its cracked up to be, not for every one at least. And..Ryan, he's a good guy. Just saying'."

She winked before running off to with her phone up to her ear making the first call.

Jack came back down to sit next to him.

"If you have any questions, nows the time."

"Where the hell am I?"


End file.
